


索香 储藏室里发生的事

by shanazs



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanazs/pseuds/shanazs
Summary: 此为代传 作者为回忆之涧  2020索香新年活动
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 37





	索香 储藏室里发生的事

【索香2020年新年24hr】储藏室里发生的事

不知道这一切是怎样发生的，山治是来取食材的，但现在他却成了剑士口中的食材，他不但不想逃脱还十分享受。

“只能做一次。”一开始他们是这样约定的。

索隆一把拉住山治，让他的上半身顺势倒在自己怀里，一边吻着他一边揉捏着他挺翘的臀部。山治被这充满占有欲的吻吻的气喘吁吁，身体也在索隆的爱抚下有了反应，勃起的下身被紧实的西装裤勒的发疼，后穴深处传来的痒意让他的双腿发软，他的脑袋轻轻的在剑士的颈部蹭动，上身也紧贴着剑士赤裸健壮的胸膛来回磨蹭，这是再明显不过的求欢姿态。  
“快点。”他扒开了索隆碍事的长袍，保护良好的双手抓在那人发达的背肌上，留下一个个发红的印子。

听到怀里人的催促，索隆毫不犹豫的剥了他身上的衣服，一只手揉捏着他胸前的乳粒，另一只手探向了后方，许久未做的后穴有些干涩，推进的过程遇到了重重阻力，索隆干脆将手指抽出，从腹卷里取出了一瓶润滑液，毫不客气的倒了大半，又伸向了那人的隐秘之处，有了润滑剂的帮忙，手指的进出变得轻松起来，索隆能明显的感觉到肠壁的收缩，像是要把他吸住，不放他离开，当手指触到前列腺时，山治发出了动情的呻吟声，控制不住的咬上他的肩膀。索隆在那一处来回按捏，在怀中人快要射出来的前一秒抽出了手指，戛然而止的快感让山治的浑身变得粉红，充满愤怒的蓝色双眼像是要冒出火来，死死的瞪着他，这让他更加兴奋。

“混蛋你想干嘛！”  
“帮我舔。”  
“你说什么？”山治不敢置信的瞪大了眼睛，这个厚颜无耻的混蛋，他甚至没有洗澡，是我太惯着他了吗，山治想。  
“我想要，你从来没给我舔过。”索隆亲了亲山治发烫的耳朵，脑袋在他的颈窝处蹭来蹭去，“山治……”他轻声喊。

山治从来不认为在他和身上为非作歹的混蛋有多重要，但他却被这小小的甜头给勾住，认命的拉开了索隆的拉链，他扒开早已粘湿的内裤，剑士被桎梏已久的性器弹了出来，粗壮的肉棒早已涨的通红，肉柱周围是凸起的青筋，紫红色的龟头被渗出的前列腺液染得水亮，山治吞了吞口水，他已经很久没有被这个肉棒干过了，想到自己的小穴即将吞食这根巨大的肉棒，不由得饥渴的缩了缩屁股。

他低下头，柔软的舌尖舔了舔顶端的铃口，将分泌物吞进了口中，然后张口将整个硕大的龟头含了进去，膻腥的味道布满了他的整个口腔，他皱着眉毛，小心翼翼的吞吐着索隆的肉棒，缺乏经验的牙齿时不时碰到柱身，然而这一切都只会给索隆带来更大的快感。索隆的性经验其实相当有限，性对象也只有山治，他们尝试过各种各样的姿势，山治在性事上相当放得开，但他暴躁的爱人却拒绝为他口交，用他的话来说，厨师的舌头使用来品尝食物的，才不该用来取悦男人肮脏的下体。现在亲眼目睹自己的心上人吞咽自己的肉棒，强烈的感官刺激让他差点就泄了出来，更糟糕的是，山治开始尝试将整个肉棒吞入喉中，这对他来说太勉强了，巨大的肉棒塞满了他的整个口腔，索隆的龟头抵到了他的咽喉口，生理的排斥让他开始干呕，不断收缩的咽喉就像一张小嘴紧紧的吸着龟头，让索隆几乎要射出来，索隆用手扶着山治的后颈，在他的口腔中来回抽插，越来越粗暴的动作让山治的难受的发出了闷哼，索隆低下头，看见山治蓝色的眼中水汽氤氲，嘴唇被磨得通红，溢出的涎水顺着下巴滴到了地板上，平时精心打理的头发乱糟糟的贴在头上，高高翘起的性器顶端渗着粘液，这一切看上去下流极了。

索隆粗喘着，将肉棒从山治嘴里抽出，一把将他拽到自己身上，低头不管不顾的亲了上去。  
山治的脸烧的通红，别扭的转过头去，“绿藻头，脏……”五大三粗的剑士才不明白厨师的抗拒，狠狠地吻住了他的唇，舌头在他的口中长驱直入，肆意的舔弄着他的上颚和牙齿，逗弄着他的舌头。山治被吻得动情，忍不住伸手搂住索隆，被冷落已久的后穴微微张开，更深出传来的痒意让他难以忍受，他不由得晃起腰来。

索隆嗤笑了一声，“那么想要？”说罢，他抬起厨师的一条腿，直立的阴茎顶端对着湿润的穴口摩擦，接着阴茎就抵着穴口缓慢而坚定地一插到底，穴口被粗大的柱身撑到极限，艳红的小花紧紧地含住火热的肉棒，让他的肉棒插的更深。索隆被山治的动作逼的发疯，他托着山治的两瓣屁股色情的揉捏，将肉不留下一丝缝隙。期待已久的插入让山治发出了满足的叹息，他将两条腿缠在索隆劲瘦的腰上，肉棒猛地直插到最深处，狠狠地摩擦着湿热的肠壁，硕大的龟头一下一下的顶弄着肠壁里的嫩肉，顶端渗出的粘液让索隆的出入变得更加轻松。山治被操得神志不清，喉咙里发出的呜咽分不清是痛苦还是愉悦，他的浑身肌肤泛着红，性器的铃口滴着水，完全沉浸在了情欲中。偏偏索隆是个坏心眼的，一边干他还一边说着下流话，看着山治越来越红的耳垂，他更加变着花样的在小穴里顶来顶去，当顶到某一点时，山治呻吟着，浑身剧烈的颤抖起来，倏然紧缩的小穴牢牢地箍住火热的肉棒。索隆敏锐地察觉到了他身体的变化，不停挺撞着山治要命的一点，“是这里吧，刚才用手指碰到你就爽的不行了。”巨大的龟头抵着那点凸起研磨了几下，迅速的抽出至穴口，再狠狠的插入，剑士日积月累的锻炼成效在此刻体现出来，他以骇人的速度一次又一次的侵占厨师身体的最深处。山治的眼前早就一片模糊，大颗大颗的泪水不可控制的顺着眼角滑落，指甲在索隆的背上留下了几道新鲜的抓痕。

“索隆……慢点，我……不，不要了……”山治被干的四肢酸软，双腿再也没有力气勾住索隆的腰腹，过量的快感让他感到恐惧，只得向索隆求饶，然而对于陷入情欲中的男人来说，恋人的求饶无疑是火上浇油。

索隆扳开山治的大腿向两边压，坚硬的肉棒更加凶悍的插进早已红肿的小穴，穴口渗出的液体被拍成白沫，不断被摩擦道的敏感点让穴道激烈的抽搐痉挛，山治的身体颤动起来，前方的性器喷出了一股股浊液，尽数射在了索隆坚实的腹肌上，高潮中的穴道更加紧致，索隆被吸的头皮发麻，肉棒在肠道内用力冲撞了几十下，终于将微凉的精液射在了小穴的最深处。

高潮过后，索隆将山治放下，他们在狭窄的储藏室紧紧地拥抱着彼此，粗重的喘息也渐渐平稳下来，索隆亲了亲山治涣散的双眼，牵起他的左手在无名指上郑重一吻，“你是我的，山治。”


End file.
